Conventional tube loading machines may be used to introduce an axially oriented tensile load onto a steam generator tube section. To test the tensile strength of the tube, the tube is simply loaded into the tube section of a tensile strength testing apparatus. However, such machines are not capable of simultaneously measuring the tensile strength and testing the tube under pressure for leaks. Hence, an apparatus is needed that would permit simultaneous tensile and leak testing of an elongated hollow tubular member.